


The Tale Of Edward Elric's Bottom

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: RoyEd Fluff One-Shots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Edward Elric's bottom, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang appreciates Ed's bottom. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale Of Edward Elric's Bottom

“Fullmetal,” came the purr, and as I slipped into consciousness and was immediately made aware of the body hovering over my back, lips beside my ear. I groaned as I shook away the haze of sleep and glanced over my shoulder, barely raising my head off the pillow and drinking in the sight of Roy’s bare shoulders and feeling another part of me begin to wake up.

“What?” I murmured, my eyes continuing their wandering until they met Roy’s own. My heart stilled briefly at the smile he flashed me before his lips came down on my neck in a tiny butterfly kiss, which was followed by others down my back as he crawled down the bed. I moaned at the feeling combined with the memory as to why I was naked rushing back to me.

“Has anyone ever told you,” Roy began, cupping my arse and brushing his thumb over one of the cheeks lightly. “That you have a _delicious_ ly tempting arse?” His lips lowered again, this time meeting my left butt-cheek and trailing his tongue over it. I shivered.

“You have, repeatedly, pervert,” I said, though my heart wasn’t really in the insult as I was far more interested in what his mouth was doing. He laughed and raised himself back up the bed, arms forming a cage around my head as he brushed his lips against mine, before lying down on his side and facing me.

“Well I should tell you more,” he said, and I felt a smile rise to my face despite how much I did _not_ want to give him that satisfaction. “I think maybe I should write a song about it, and it’ll go down in the history books as ‘ _The Tale of Edward Elric’s Bottom, The Finest Behind in All the Lands’._ I’ll go into such detail men and women alike will be forever jealous of the time I, Roy Mustang, was able to spend with your bottom.”

“Good to know you only like me for my assets, bastard,” I sniffed, hiding my smile in the pillow. Roy immediately snuggled closer to my body and ran his hand through my hair. I almost laughed – his obsession with my hair _was_ hilarious, after all.

“I _like_ you for your assets,” he said, grinning. “But I _love_ you for you,” he finished, and I looked away, blushing heavily.

“Sap,” I muttered, and I heard him laugh. His arm slid over my exposed back and pulled me onto my side to face him, and he laughed again seeing my blush. “Don’t you have work?” I snapped, embarrassed.

“Not for another” he glanced at the clock “one and a half hours.”

“Roy,” I asked seriously. “If it’s still that long before you have to go out, why the FUCK are we awake right now?”

Roy grinned. “I woke up and got distracted by your bottom. I felt the need to express myself.”

Groaning, I turned to face the wall, my back against his chest. “God you’re a pain. I hate you.”

“Love you too, Fullmetal.”  

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was pretty crap but I felt like spouting out some of my RoyEd feels, so here we are!! Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
